La fin d'un cauchemar PDV Edward
by InkedGirl
Summary: Edward reviens chez les Volturis, il y trouvera ce qu'il croyait ne jamais trouvé et essayera de la sauver des griffes de son maitre pour la sortir de son cauchemar. Rated M Lemon.


Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Je tiens a préciser que cette fiction va avec une autre : **La fin de mon cauchemar**, celle-ci étant la même mais du point de vu d'Edward. J'ai longuement hésiter a la publier a par mais je me suis dit que d'écrire cette histoire entièrement du point de vu d'Edward pouvait être intéressant, et puis il à aussi un passé bien à lui vous verrez ;-).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première.

PUB

Je tiens aussi à vous faire découvrir une fic que j'écris a deux avec la folle qui me sert de Béta, la fic s'appelle **The star's kidnapping.  
**Et ensuite, une fic que j'adore tout particulièrement ainsi que celle qui l'a écrite ;-) de Lodiie: **Une Nouvelle Chance De Vivre**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Me retrouver dans ce château me ramena 3 ans en arrière alors que je venais d'entrer au service d'Aro. Je ne suis cependant pas rester longtemps dedans, Aro ayant une mission à me confier alors que je venais d'intégrer ses rangs, mission qui dura 2 ans, mais étant retourner en Amérique pour celle-ci l'envie de revoir ma famille là-bas fut forte et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y rester une année en leurs compagnies. Contrairement a ce que j'avais pensé, ils m'accueillirent a bras ouvert et tous extrêmement heureux que je leur rends visite et en aucun cas en colère après moi. Cette dernière année fut merveilleuse.

Je fus ramené au présent lorsque les immenses portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent.

J'y pénétrais non sans appréhension, faisant face a mes « maitres », bien que je ne les considérais pas de cette façon, contrairement a Jane et Alec qui eux avaient été transformés par leur soins.

Je m'arrêtais au centre, sans bouger, ni prendre la parole signe de respect et de dévotion.

Lorsque je relevais le regard mes yeux croisèrent ceux de la plus exquise des créatures qui m'eut été donné de voir, des yeux couleurs chocolat dans lesquels j'aurais voulu me plonger indéfiniment, et qui n'appartenait a nul autre qu'une humaine.

_Pas n'importe qu'elle humaine malheureusement,_ me chuchota ma conscience,

En effet, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait être au pied d'Aro, elle devait être son humaine personnelle, son jouet pour lui.

C'est Aro qui me sorti de ma contemplation

«** Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? **»

Il me parlait en pensée surement pour que personne n'entendent.

Je me rendis compte alors que je n'arrêtais pas de la fixer, et qu'Aro avais certainement remarqué l'intérêt que je portais a son humaine.

Il repensa ensuite a toute les fois ou il l'avait exhibé alors qu'un nouveau vampire arrivait en ces lieux, pour montrer sa chance de l'avoir a lui, car en plus d'être magnifique elle sentait extrêmement bon.

Alors j'essayais de rentrer dans l'esprit de la fille, mais la seule chose que je trouvais fut le néant, comme si elle ne pensait pas, hors cela est impossible tout le monde pense.

**Frustrant, n'est-ce pas Edward ? **Me demanda Aro

Bien sur il avait vu ce que j'essayais de faire et l'agacement qui me dévorait. Je pu lire dans son esprit que pour lui aussi il était impossible de lire en elle, tout comme il était impossible a Jane et Alec d'utiliser leur don contre elle. Il semblerait qu'elle eu un don.

**En effet, je n'ai jamais vu sa.**

**Oui, je te comprends, c'est pour cela que je la garde précieusement !**

Je devinais sans peine la mise en garde que dégageaient ses paroles et l'avertissement que dégageaient ses paroles. Je pu voir a travers lui l'avertissement fait a chaque vampire occupant ce château.

La fille avait l'air en pleine réflexion, et le blocage de ses pensées le frustraient au plus haut point, elle devait se douter que la discussion devait la concerner.

Aro se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua en quoi consistait mon don, pendant ce lapse de temps je puis en profiter pour l'observer et m'extasier de chacun des détails inscrits sur son si beau visage en forme de cœur.

Puis Aro se retourna sur moi et j'eu juste le temps de relever les yeux sur lui.

Il me transmit ce qu'il attendait de moi par pensées:

« **A partir de maintenant tu resteras dans le château, je te demande de faire des rondes et de pénétrer les esprits afin de détecter un éventuel ennemis ou conspirateur, je sais qu'il y en a en ces murs, je m'attendrais a ce que tu viennes m'en avertir des que tu en auras localisé un bien entendu. »**

J'opinais légèrement ne lâchant toujours pas son regard.

**« Et pas touche ou tu connaitras la douleur » **

Je savais de quoi il parlait, bien avant que je voie dans sa tête des images de ce qu'il me ferait si j'osais quelque chose avec la fille.

Il rompu ensuite le contact visuel

**voilà, je crois t'avoir tout communiqué, tu peux disposer Edward.**

Je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, préférant retourner dans mes appartements après le voyage que j'avais fait.

**Très bien, mes seigneurs.**

Je fis une légère révérence et m'en allais non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard a l'humaine d'Aro, celui-ci n'en fit rien mais me lâcha tout de même un:

« **Attention Edward »** avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi.

Je devrais faire attention a me contrôler et abandonner cette fascination envers cette fille si je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans les mauvaises grâces d'Aro et ainsi avoir de gros problèmes.

* * *

Voila j'attend les rréactions avec impatience^^

ROBisoux

Emma


End file.
